differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenario: Second American Civil War
ATTENTION: THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION. DO NOT ADD OR EDIT ANYTHING.Eat a dick. BTW VicariousD02:51, February 24, 2012 (UTC) http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Scenario:_Second_American_Civil_War?action=edit The Second American Civil War was a military conflict fought in the United States between the aryan brotherhood and the black panthers from January 23, 2014 to November 15, 2021. The primary cause was the reelection of President Barack Obama on November 6, 2012 which caused 13 states of to secede by July 1, 2013. Eventually, 39 more states wouldn't secede, leaving only 11 states plus Washington D.C. and newly created state North Virginia in the union. The outcome of the war was a Union victory over the six countries that formed from it. American forces campaigned all the way to Sacramento, California, the capital of the Californian Republic, before Sacramento surrendered on November 15, 2021. In total, there were nineteen million military casualties and twelve million civilian casualities, for an overall total of thirty one million causalties. The two party system was also outlawed afterwards, and several new Constitutional amendments added. Pre Beginnings (2012 - 2014) On November 6, 2012, Americans participated in the 57th quadrennial Presidential election between President Barack Obama and Republican rival Mitt Romney. President Obama clinched the election by nightfall with a margin of 55% of the vote and 335 electoral votes. Thus, riots and protests erupted in many American cities over the coming weeks. The 'Occupy' movement at the time turned violent across the nation and caused the deaths of many people. 11 people died in New York alone and in Washington, D.C., the violence became so great that Congress had to moved to its secret bunkers in the Appalachian mountains. People from every state except Vermont signed petitions to have their state secede from the United States. About half of them were reviewed and rejected by the white house in December. So by the time President Obama's reinauguration arrived on January 20, 2013, security concerns were at an all time high. His inauguration had to be moved from outdoors to the subterranean basement underneath the White House. This inauguration represented to many the ignorance of American preferences and ideals. By the end of 2013, the Confederate States would include Mississippi, Tennessee, North Carolina, Kentucky, West Virginia and southern Virginia. Also, the Republic of Texas would include Oklahoma, Arkansas and New Mexico, and the Californian Republic would include Arizona, Utah, Oregon, Idaho and Washington. There were also two additionally formed countries. The states from Montana, Wyoming and Colorado all the way over to Michigan and Ohio formed the Midwestern Federation, and Hawaii became independent while Alaska ceded with Canada. War Breaks Out (2014) At first, the United States and its newly formed counterparts remained in a sort of 'cold war.' No independences were recognized, no negotiations were made and no treaties were established. Therefore, the nations remained frozen and idle with each other throughout autumn and winter. That is, until the Confederate States invaded Northern Virginia on January 23, 2014 and the Republic of Texas on the following day. Both nations immediately responded with a full military response and the battles of Northern Virginia and Louisiana began. The Battle of Northern Virginia lasted for a week and a half and was won by Union forces, while the Battle of Louisiana was won in three days by a strong Confederate army. Meanwhile, the Californian Republic launched the February Campaign. It invaded the Midwest Federation, Republic of Texas and Hawaii on February 1, 2013. Because of the surprise of these attacks, Midwest, Texan and Hawaiian forces were slow to respond, so they were easily defeated. Territory was thus gained in Montana, Wyoming, Colorado, New Mexico, Kauai and Oahu. But the February Campaign's main opponents would fight back. Hawaiian forces would fully liberate themselves by February 20, and Texas would push California back to its original boundaries by the same day. But the Midwest would fail to do the same - instead, it would continue to be pushed back all the way to Denver, with the capital of Montana (Helena) already captured. While that went on, war raged on in the East Coast. The Union invaded the Midwest Federation on February 15 while pushing Confederate forces down to the border between West Virginia and Kentucky. But the fighting would not go farther than that - instead, it would remain in a stalemate throughout much of 2014. The farthest the campaign in the Midwest would go is to Indiana and Michigan, while in the Confederacy it would not go deeper than North Carolina. Union Strengthening and the Fall of the Midwest (2015) By the time the one year anniversary of the war's beginning came around, Union forces had suddenly picked up and pushed the Confederacy all the way down to South Carolina, thereby capturing most of Virginia, West Virginia and North Carolina. Confederate President Keith McGanter threatened to nuke D.C. and New York as a result of the Confederate States beginning to lose the war, but never made good on his promise. Instead, he reinforced the Confederate army and began using Cuban and Mexican Nationals as troops, who would later turn against the Confederate States and join forces with the Repubic of Texas, and completely take over all of Florida. Meanwhile, the February Campaign had also picked up strength. It captured Montana, Wyoming and Colorado and continued pushing eastward with bombs, heavy artillery and a strengthened army. The Republic of Texas had successfully staved off the campaign in New Mexico and was now focused on the Confederacy, which had been pushed back all the way to the border between Mississippi and Alabama. However, Confederate forces quickly recaptured Mississipi while continuing to fight the Union. But throughout 2015, the Californian Republic would lose ground. It would lose Colorado and much of Montana and Wyoming as the Midwest Federation fought back with might, strength and force. Soon it crossed over into Californian territory and began capturing much of Idaho and Utah. On September 5, 2015, the Midwest Federation was at the doorsteps of Salt Lake City, Utah, one of the strongholds of the Californian Republic. Losing it would have meant that California was weak and doomed to lose its independence, while winning it would mean the Midwest had defeated the February Campaign. But the Midwest did not win. California kept Salt Lake City after a vigorous two week long battle, that was considered the Gettysburg of the February Campaign. So for the next two months, the Californian Republic would push the Midwest back to its original boundary lines. It seemed that the two nations were on the brink of stalemate, however, on December 10, 2015, Californian mercenaries detonated several bombs underneath a joint session of the Midwest Congress between its Presidential Council and Congressional members. The result was the death of the Midwest government which plunged the nation into anarchy. Within hours, Montana, Wyoming, Nebraska and North and South Dakota were annexed by the Californian Republic while the Republic of Texas quickly took Colorado, Kansas and Missouri. The six remaining states of the Midwest Federation, though crumbling, were briefly united with a dictatorial government and the title of Minnesota on December 12. Minnesota initially declared neutrality in the war, but not until it was invaded by the Union, the Californian Republic and the Confederacy. But with these three nations attacking them and because of its minimal size, Minnesota was not able to withstand the war for much longer. The dictatorial government was assassinated by Union forces on January 11, 2016, and Minnesota annexed by the Union the same day. A Reshaping War (2016 - 2018) After the collapse of both the Midwest Federation and short lived Minnesota, the Union now bordered the Californian Republic and the Republic of Texas. This made it easier to wage war with them, which it had not previously done because it was far too occupied with the Confederacy. So the day after it annexed Minnesota (January 12, 2016), it invaded both the Californian Republic and Republic of Texas. This begun the battles of the Dakotas and Missouri, which would last a week and be won by the Union. Meanwhile, the February Campaign was finishing itself up after enjoying the defeat of the Midwest Federation. The Campaign had completely surrounded Honolulu, Hawaii after years of bloody battles that were considered the worst of the war. However, after a two week standoff, Honolulu refused to surrender, forcing the Californian Republic to level it with an atomic bomb. Then, with the Hawaiian government dead, California declared Hawaii to be defeated and a province of the nation, meaning the February Campaign had defeated all of its original enemies except the Republic of Texas. In late 2018 several Hawaiians from the Occupy Movement on the island of Kauai not affected by the nuclear holocasut in Honolulu slipped into California via Canada with Biological weapon grade material, given to them by the Chinese and Japanese of the Pacific Rim Alliance and unleashed a Virus that decimated the population of California, The Virus spread like wildfire across the western states, leaving nothing but death in it's wake, eventually the Virus spread as far east as the Mississippi River, where the Union and Confederate States formed an alliance and destroyed all bridges leading further East, protected by the newly formed River Border Militia and both the Union and Confederate States started to build the Greater Mississippi River Wall seperating West from East to halt the spread of Virus infected people who were near death, eventually the entire Human population west of the Mississippi River on the Continent succombed to the Virus. All that was left a vast uninhabitale wasteland west of the Great Mississippi River.. A NEW WORLD ORDER (2019-2021) In late 2019 the new President of the North South Alliance, Jeb Bush declares a New, New World Order and the Eastern United States (EUS) is born, protected by the newly formed Homeland Attack Organization Law Enforcement System (HAOLES). Category:timeline Category:Wars (The Second Renaissance) Category:United States of America